


Постановка вопроса

by Ashatrychka



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Original Character(s), Out of Character, non canon knights of ren, в память о рыцарях-долбоебах, прощай хэдканон, стеб
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: Альтернативный финал 9 эпизода с уползанием рыцарей Рен и Бена
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Постановка вопроса

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается тем, кто помнит и любит фанон про рыцарей-долбоебов: D

Рыцари Рен подошли, по своему обыкновению, из-за угла.

Когда они заняли позиции вокруг Бена, стало очевидно, что их не интересует, как пройти в библиотеку Ситхов. Ситуация накалялась, а у Бена с собой был только бластер. А время поджимало.

— Давайте в другой раз, — предложил Бен. — Я сейчас там быстро с делами разберусь и тут же вернусь к вам.

— Ты не пройдешь, — сообщил ему Тан Рен.

— Хочешь проверить? — тут же спросил Бен, которому вечно дорывающий до него и оспаривающий его приказы Тан проел плешь ещё в бытие Кайло Реном.

— Ты предал наши идеалы, — заметил Аккра Рен, не давая Тану ответить. — И ради чего? Ради девушки.

— Говоришь так, как будто это что-то плохое.

— А вы знаете, я с ним согласен, — пробормотал Шандор Рен, который был самый молодой из Ренов и наличие девушки в его глазах даже имело какой-то вес и смысл.

— И какие такие идеалы я предал? — спросил Бен. — Когда я Сноука убил, что-то никто из вас не пел про преданные идеалы.

— Во-первых, мы были в отъезде, — ответил Аккра. — Во-вторых, Сноука — это нормально. Ты же занял его место, все правильно.

— То есть если бы я шел туда с намерением занять место Сидиуса, все было бы нормально? — уточнил Бен.

Рыцари переглянулись. Такая постановка вопроса им в голову не приходила.

— А ты собираешься? — уточнил Аккра.

— Это как повезет, — честно ответил Бен, который вообще не верил, что уйдет с Экзегола живым.

— Надо подумать, — постановил Аккра.

— Я спешу, — заметил Бен. — И, честно говоря, мне не хочется вас убивать.

— Ты не офигел случайно там от своей Светлой Стороны? — поинтересовался Тан. — В прошлую нашу схватку ты целым ушел только потому, что с дядей был. Где сейчас тот дядя? И чем ты нас убивать собрался — вот этим вот говном на пять зарядов? Его даже на всех присутствующих не хватит.

Закончив свою речь, Тан подбоченился, глядя на Бена. В своей голове он уже рисовал себе картины, как становится новым магистром Рен.

К счастью, именно в этот момент Рей передала Бену по форсбонду меч.

— Вот этим вот, — сказал Бен, демонстрируя меч Тану.

— Ты займешь место Сидиуса, если убьешь его? — спросил Аккра прямо.  
Бен припомнил то самое «место» — аппарат жизнеобеспечения, в котором болталось изрядно подгнившее тело Императора. Занимать конкретно это место ему не хотелось, а врать было не хорошо. С другой стороны, мало ли, что там в будущем случится.

— Займу, — схитрил Бен. — Не сразу, может быть, но займу.

— Ладно, проходи, — решил Аккра и опустил оружие.

Тан разочарованно повторил его жест, как и остальные рыцари.

— А мы посмотрим, — добавил Аккра.

Последнего Бен совсем не ожидал, но удивлённо ответил:

— Хорошо.

После чего поспешил на помощь Рей, а рыцари двинулись следом, не особо торопясь.

— Сказать по чести, — добавил Аккра, когда Бен отдалился на порядочное расстояние, — мне тоже не очень хочется его убивать. Привязался я к нему что-то.

— Нашел к кому, — сплюнул Тан, чья хрустальная мечта стать магистром в очередной раз не выдержала столкновения с жёсткой реальностью.

— Идёмте быстрее, — сказал Траджен. — Зрелище обещает быть интересным.

Когда рыцари вошли в зал, их появление ненадолго отвлекло сражающихся.

— Все в порядке, продолжайте, мы просто тут постоим, — вежливо сказал Шандор и обратился к Кассандре Рен:  
— У тебя ничего похрустеть нет?

— Нет. Знала бы — взяла.

— Вы в голотеатр пришли? — оборвал их Аккра. — Смотрите молча.

И рыцари смотрели. Хотя Сидиус явно был не очень доволен их безразличием, но он достаточно был уверен в себе, чтобы его проигнорировать. А представителям Светлой Стороны было достаточно, что на них никто, кроме Сидиуса, не нападает.

Когда Сидиус сообщил про то, что Бен и Рей — диада, Кассандра снова подала голос:

— Мне одной эта «порождающая жизнь диада» кажется неуместным эвфемизмом?

— Что такое эвфемизм? — наивно спросил Шандор.

— Это когда Кайло говорит, что хочет поймать и допросить девчонку, а потом вместо допроса начинает над ней нависать без шлема, нервно дыша, — живо объяснил Тан. — Или когда Кассандра говорит, что хочет попудрить носик, а сама идёт…

— Я тебе потом расскажу, — перебил его Аккра.

Когда Бен улетел в пропасть, Шандор по привычке рванулся ему на помощь, но его удержал Тан, отечески положив руку на плечо.

— Пусть сам вылезает, — сказал он, искренне надеясь, что видел Бена Соло в последний раз. И Кайло Рена тоже.

Когда окружающее слегка начало разрушаться, рыцари перегруппировались, чтобы не попасть под обломки.

— Ну вот, — резюмировал Тан, когда Рей рухнула оземь. — Слабак ваш Бен Соло, место Сидиуса он не… Сука!

Последнее относилось к выбравшемуся из расщелины Бену.

— Он так смешно скачет, — заметила Кассандра, наблюдала, как Бен добирается до Рей. — Пойдёмте ему посочувствуем что ли?

— Да, девушка была симпатичная, — согласился Шандор. — И попа у нее ничего… была.

— Так стоп! Что этот перебежчик себе позволяет! — перебил их Аккра, наблюдая, как Бен возвращает Рей к жизни. — Этак он сам помрёт и мы так и не сразимся.

Тан мысленно скрестил пальцы на удачу.

— Ненавижу это делать, — пробормотала Кассандра. — Мы рыцари, мы не занимаемся благотворительностью.

— Придется, если ты ещё раз хочешь испытать неземное удовольствие от избиения Бена Соло, — сказал Траджен.

— Ты умеешь убеждать, — вздохнула Кассандра.

— Идём, а то сейчас он совсем закончится, — решил Аккра.

Когда очнувшаяся Рей увидела Бена и тут же его поцеловала, это действие заслужило одобрительный свист.

А когда Бен упал на землю, рыцари его немедленно подняли.

— Несите на корабль, — сказал Аккра. — Тан, я все вижу.

После чего перевел взгляд на Рей.

— Если кто-то узнает, что он жив, — сказал он, — у тебя будут неприятности. Впрочем, я очень надеюсь, что ты дашь нам шанс их тебе устроить.

— Куда вы его тащите? — воскликнула Рей.

— Лечить, — ответил Аккра неохотно. — Понахватаются древних знаний и думают, что самые умные. И мрут, как мухи…

— Куда вы его тащите? — повторила Рей.

— Не твое дело, — сказал Аккра. — Ты тоже двигай отсюда. Встретимся на… — он задумался. — На Татуине. Да, на Татуине.

— Когда? — спросила Рей. — Где?

— Ты джедай или кто? — ответил Аккра вопросом на вопрос уже поворачиваясь и уходя. — К Силе прислушайся, к поколениям джедаев, я не знаю, какие у вас фишки. И вот ещё что, — он обернулся и мрачно посмотрел на Рей. Так как он был в шлеме, это слегка притушило общий мрачный эффект. — Мы следим за тобой.

С этими словами он покинул Рей окончательно.

***

— Где ее носит? — спросил Шандор капризно. — Уже неделю сидим на Татуине, меня уже в шлем узнают и стали здороваться, а Тан с какой-то проституткой обручился.

— Не обручился, а арендовал на длительный период, — поправил его Тан. — Кто ж знает, сколько нам ещё тут торчать, — он перевел взгляд на Аккру, — по твоей милости.

Рыцари Рен и Бен Соло уже неделю сидели на Татуине, посадив корабль недалеко от Мос-Эйсли и разбив там лагерь. Можно было и в самом Мос-Эйсли расположиться, но рыцари уже давно уяснили, что залог личной безопасности — дислокация в труднодоступных местах. Днём они сидели в тени тента, или тренировались, или валяли дурака, а вечером ходили в Мос-Эйсли развлекаться. Развлечений там, по мнению рыцарей, было даже меньше, чем полагалось такому захолустью.

— И к Джагруту нас больше не пускают, — добавил Шандор.

Бен, на правах больного, валялся на койке, заложив руки за голову и смотрел в потолок тента, слабо вздрагивающего под ударами ветра.

— Я бы тоже тебя перестал пускать на его месте, — заметил он.

— Почему это? — возмутился Шандор.

— Вы побрили ковер.

— Мы сделали это на спор.

— Я боюсь, ему это нева… — Бен осекся и сел, глядя мимо Шандора. — Она здесь.

— Ой, — протянула Кассандра. — Ну иди прихорашивайся, голову помой, вид трагический на себя напусти. Хочешь — я тебя куда-нибудь в видное место ударю для большей трагичности?

— Лучше ударь в невидное, — посоветовал Тан. — Судя по тому, как джедайка его засосала, это станет для нее большей трагедией.

— Захлопнись, — буркнул Бен.

— Не захлопнусь. Ты больше не магистр, командовать нами не можешь.

— Тогда я тебя захлопну.

— Вперёд!

Бен протянул руку в сторону Тана и сжал кулак. Тан схватился за горло и выдавил:

— Ссыкло. А врукопашную слабо?

— Я знал, что он недолго продержится, — заметил Траджен. — Добро пожаловать обратно на Темную сторону?

— Теперь уже можно обсуждать планы возвращения в Первый Орден? — добавил Аккра. — Или ты сразу минуешь этот этап и объявишь себя преемником Сидиуса?

Бен не ответил. Он вскочил с койки и принялся собираться.

— Я возьму корабль, — предупредил он.

— Хатт тебе лысый, а не корабль, — заметил Тан. — Полетим с тобой, а то с тебя станется бросить нас на этой планете.

Рыцари собирались с ленцой. Они никуда не торопились, и под конец Бен едва ли песок не рыл от нетерпения.

— Так как насчёт красивого фингала или ожога? — спросила Кассандра.

Вместо ответа Бен устремился к месту пилота. А, поднимая аппарель, едва не прищемил отстающих.

Перелет занял минут пять: заметив Рей, идущую к городу вместе с дроидом, с высоты, Бен стал снижать корабль. А Рей остановилась, ожидая его.

— Пальнуть бы в нее, — сказал Аккра с сожалением. — Ну и ладно.

Корабль сел, подняв тучи песка.

— Засыпал свою джедайку поди, — заметил Шандор.

— Ей не привыкать, — фыркнула Кассандра.

Бен выскочил из корабля, но чем ближе он был к Рей, тем больше падала скорость его передвижения. В итоге он остановился на некотором расстоянии от нее. Стояли они молча, глядя друг на друга. Звуки издавал только дроид, сообщавший на бинарном, что тревога, тревога, это паянный-перепаянный Кайло Рен, Рей стреляй в него!

— Привет, — сказал Бен и улыбнулся.  
Улыбка подействовала на Рей волшебным образом — она тут же заулыбалась ему в ответ и эхом откликнулась:

— Привет.

На этом темы разговора себя исчерпали.

Бен неловко провел рукой по волосам и поинтересовался:

— А что ты там делала? На ферме Ларсов.

— Мечи закапывала, — ответила Рей.

— Зачем? Могла бы оставить мне один. Теперь придется обратно откапывать, — посетовал Бен.

— А зачем ты свой старый меч выбросил?

— С ним связано много неприятных воспоминаний, а я начинаю жизнь с чистого листа, — ответил Бен.

— Ясно, — протянула Рей.

Повисла пауза.

— Может внутрь зайдём? — предложил Бен, указывая на корабль Ренов.

— А меня там не попытаются убить? — уточнила Рей.

— Посмотрим, — жизнерадостно откликнулся Бен.

Они зашагали к кораблю. Дроид покатился за ними, возмущённо сигналя, но внутрь заходить за ними не стал, оставшись у аппарели.

Бен пропустил Рей вперёд. Она заглянула в корабль, встретилась взглядом со шлемом Шандора, и сказала:

— А я тебя знаю. Это ты ковер в кантине побрил.

Шандор смутился, но виду не подал. А Рей прошла внутрь, с интересом оглядываясь.

Корабль у Ренов был старый, эксплуатировался жёстко, а ремонтировался — редко. Из сидений лезла набивка и пружины, на переборках пышно цвела ржавчина, стыдливо прикрытая плакатами с голыми твилечками. В кабине пилотов на приборной панели были приклеены три небольших картинки в общей узорчатой рамке. Одна изображала Дарта Плэгаса, вторая — Дарта Сидиуса с юным Вейдером на руках, а третья — Дарта Бэйна. Рядом была наклейка «Мы рыцари Рен, с нами Темная Сторона».

А ещё в корабле сидели рыцари Рен и смотрели на Рей.

Снова повисла пауза, на этот раз более неловкая, чем предыдущая.

— Ты поцеловала меня, — заметил Бен наконец.

— М-м-м, да, — согласилась Рей.

— Это было неожиданно.

— Как и все остальное.

Снова молчание. Рей принялась рассматривать сложенное у стены оружие Ренов. Бен рассматривал Рей.

— Может, нам вас вдвоем оставить? — ехидно спросил Шандор.

Бен повернулся к нему:

— Будьте так добры.

Шандор замолчал и посмотрел на Тана.

— Что смотришь? — спросил Тан. — Это ты ляпнул, не я. Идем, друже. Пусть они… поговорят, — Тан отчётливо выделил последнее слово.

Рыцари вышли наружу и устроились на нагретом за день песке. Дроид откатился от них подальше, всем своим видом показывая, что не желает иметь с ними ничего общего.

— Слушайте, — заметила Кассандра. — Они же диада, которая жизнь создаёт… Вы не боитесь, что они там могут лишней жизни насоздавать? Я не хочу сесть в кресло, а потом обнаружить, что села на жизнь.

— Ты и не на таком сидела, — фыркнул Тан.

— Да, ты прав, твое лицо как альтернатива всегда будет хуже, — тут же ответила Кассандра.

— Тряпочкой протрешь, — сказал Аккра. — Когда Традж там все кровью залил, ты не особо обратила на это внимания.

— Кровь — это благородно, — сказала Кассандра. — А вот… другое — не очень.

— Это смотря какая кровь, — заметил Тан едко. — Из какого места.

— Слушайте, вам тоже комнату освободить? — не выдержал Шандор. — Мы в сукаблядской пустыне, а к Джагруту нас больше не пускают из-за этого идиотского ковра! Чем тут ещё заняться?

— Мы можем откопать мечи, — сказал вдруг Квинтус Рен.

Прочие Рены уставились на него.

— На кой крифф? — спросила Кассандра.

— А мы Бену не скажем, что их откопали.

— Я в деле, — тут же согласился Тан. — Тут пешком всего-то километров пять до фермы Ларсов. Быстро обернемся, пока эти там беседуют.

— А давайте, — поддержала Кас. — Я с удовольствием посмотрю потом, как Соло будет их искать.

Порешив на этом, рыцари отправились к ферме Ларсов, бодро шагая по песку в закатных лучах двух солнц.


End file.
